It's Just A Nightmare (FACE Family)
by FamgrillSinner
Summary: Franics and Arthur try to have some fun, but with kids who have a nightmare. It can get ruined. Not that bad and it's the FACE family. Last day of Valentine's day oneshots


Author's Commentary: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I wanted to hang out with my boyfriend but school and stories (plus we didn't plan anything) so here I am! Last day of oneshots, kinda glad it's over tho. I won't have to rush them. But there will be some other chapters to other stories (Like 'Kiss and Run' and 'Dysfunctional Relationship') See you when those update I guess. Reviews are greatly appreciated tho.

Ship(s): FrUk and the FACE Family

Warning(s): Poor kids :'''^) It doesn't get 'bad' but it gets iffy. T for safety

Disclaimers: Hetalia isn't mine, the plot is. Same with the relationship I have with my boyfriend. I mean whoops, hope you like the stories I've made over the past two weeks, I worked hard on (some of) them

"Come on mon amies, let's go to bed." Francis sighed picking up Matthew with a smile. Matthew nodded with a yawn loosely holding his bear. Alfred crossed his arms with a huff as he shook his head causing the frenchman to sigh once more. Francis walked over to the brit on the couch and set Matthew on the ground.

"Unless you want to see mama and I kiss." The frenchman chuckled with a wink, draping his arm over the brits shoulders. The boy stuck out his tongue and had his face twist in disgust. He huffed once more and walked over to the stairs having Matthew follow closely behind.

"You wanker, don't use our kisses as such an extreme to get them to sleep." Arthur said tugging on the other's long blond locks. Francis gasped and rolled his sapphire blue eyes at him.

"It worked, non?" He chuckled pressing a kiss on the other's cheek then stood up. Arthur stood up with a sigh, knowing that it was true after all. They walked over to the stairs, Francis saying 'Ladies first' earning him a quick kick in the shin.

That was how their day normally went, Francis trying to wo Arthur and Arthur rejecting anything that happened. The blonds walked upstairs to their room, wanting to just go to sleep after a long day dealing with the six year old twins.

The frenchman striped of his shirt and pants, leaving him in his wine red boxers. Arthur rolled his eyes and took off his shirt only to put on one of Francis' and put on his plaid pajama bottoms. They slipped in the covers with a sigh at the comfortness they didn't get much of.

"Hey mon amour, let's do something." Francis said trailing his finger down the other's back causing Arthur to shiver. He really wanted to, but he didn't want to risk it with the kids after all.

"You git, we have kids. What if Alfred and Matthew hear us?" The brit said rolling over so he was looking at the sapphire blue eyes of his husband. Francis groaned and rolled his eyes laying on his back.

"You've been saying that same excuse for months." He sighed covering his face with his hands. It's been three months since they had some 'alone' time. Which was driving Francis insane.

"Come on, just some kissing? The kids will stay away, they don't like it after all." The frenchman asked looking at Arthur with pleading eyes. Arthur looked at him then looked away, he wanted it just as much as he did. But if they went by Francis' 'schedule' it would happen every night, which sounded nice but he couldn't last.

After a minute of waiting for a response, Arthur nodded in agreement causing the frenchman to smile widely. He got on all fours above Arthur and slowly began to kiss him. Francis longed for the nights where they would do this, just constant attention from him.

Arthur slowly began to kiss back feeling the larger hands run up and down his chest. God how he missed doing this as much as they did before the kids came along. Arthur moaned into the kiss having Francis pull away with an eyebrow raise.

"You're already moaning? We have just begun mon amour." He chuckled with a wink. Arthur rolled his emerald green eyes with a look on his face that just read 'shut up and kiss me.' The frenchman kissed him again, this time with more passion and having the brit entangle his slender fingers in the long blond locks.

He pulled him closer in an attempt to deepen the kiss, which Francis helped him with by putting more force into their locked lips. He stuck his tongue inside the wet cave and explored it, tongues fighting for dominance.

There was a knock on their door causing them to stop. Francis got up with a groan and opened the door with a sigh. Matthew and Alfred were standing there.

"Oh it's you two. Did you have a bad dream?" Francis asked crouching down to their height. They nodded.

"Well come on." He sighed once more walking over to the bed. The kids followed him, jumping up onto the bed. Francis got under the covers with his kids and smiled softly.

"Better?" He asked with an eyebrow raise having both of them nod. Arthur sighed and rolled over to face them as well as Francis.

"Another night full of plans with Arthur was ruined." Francis thought closing his eyes and having them all drift off to sleep.


End file.
